Adolescence Rin Kagamine POV
by LeVampireCat
Summary: Based on the Kagamine song 'Adolescence', told from Len's POV, it focuses on the Kagamine's hitting adolescence and exploring their relationship together, a RINxLEN fanfic. Vocaloid & Adolescence do NOT belong to me .
1. Chapter 1

Adolescence-Kagamine Rin & Len  
><span>POV-Kagamine Rin

WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE SONG ADOLESCENCE BY KAGAMINE RIN AND LEN. ALSO CONTAINS THE PAIRING RINXLEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM TOGETHER DON'T READ IT! =)

AN-So, this is based on the Kagamine song 'Adolescence', I wrote this about a year ago, so I apologise for any errors I've missed, I tried to correct them all before uploading, but if you notice any, please let me know =). Thank you and enjoy!

Spinning, spinning, around and around. I'm leading, albeit with much difficulty! I blush, trying to keep my head down, why is it suddenly so hard to do this? This is our 'eternal dance', as I like to call it, we've been participating in it since we were children and now...Now I seem to have lost the ability to dance! I become more and more frustrated as we continue, it goes on and on, and I keep faltering! Why am I faltering? Does he notice my sudden lack of skill? If so he doesn't mention it. I'm secretly relieved as the dance ends. We part, and we gaze mutually into one another's eyes. We needn't speak, we both know now it's his turn to lead. He sighs a sigh that makes me melt, as he pulls my body close to his, pulling his strong arm around my tiny waist. We lace our fingers together, and I feel a strange emotion, like a rush of electricity, a sudden connection between us, and I don't think it's because we're twins. He leads me around as if he were a professional...he's so distant tonight! I consider this a blessing, hoping that this means he doesn't notice my horrible dancing! I glance down at my chest and blush, quickly looking away. That's the reason I can't dance anymore...I'm jealous as Len moves perfectly, I should be moving perfectly! We've danced this way for as long as I can remember, everyday...I lay my head against his hard chest, and I can hear his heartbeat quickening. Am I making him nervous? Or is he just tired?

The dance ended once again. Only this time Len smiled at me wearily, running a hand through his flaxen blond fringe. I notice the dark circles beneath his blue eyes. I tilted my head slightly as he stumbled towards the mirror. I frowned, he was acting very oddly. In fact, he'd been acting very strange lately. I was beginning to think he no longer liked me since he hadn't acted differently towards our parents, then again we didn't really see our parents enough for me to judge...He gripped the edge of the oak chest of drawers tightly, I could hear him sighing deeply. I wondered if he was depressed. I hoped not. I noticed his hand shaking as he tightened his pitiful little ponytail. It was so small it was barely worth tying up! Yet he didn't look like Len without it. I frowned again; he was shaking, what did that mean... 

I sauntered towards him, hoping to console him in some way. Truth be told I had no idea what was wrong, we didn't seem to confide in one another as much as we used to, but I promised myself I would do what I could to make him feel better! As I moved closer to him I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling myself close to him. I embraced him, taking in his scent by sniffing his shoulder. He smelt of cologne...I presumed father had lent him some. I liked the smell; it made him seem more like a man than a boy. I stood on my toes to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. When did he get so tall? I thought to myself, taking one arm away from his waist and moving to his side. I raised an eyebrow wondering what he found so fascinating about staring into the mirror. I'd begun to loathe mirrors lately, since they reminded me of how distant we'd become from one another, even when we were standing side by side. I rested my head on his shoulder the way a lover might, a little embarrassed by this, it was okay, we were twins.

I stared hatefully at my reflection. I hated myself! I looked so ugly! I was the reason Len and I were so different now and I knew he knew it as well. I couldn't bear looking at my new curves, so instead focussed on him. He was a vision. A man if there ever was one. His arms had become so large, he had muscles which I had come to love. When we danced I loved feeling his muscles, they made me feel so safe. His jaw looked so strong compared to mine! I wasn't sure why I noticed this feature but I liked it. I watched his hard chest rise and fall as he breathed. Another thing that made me feel so safe in his presence! Oh he'd become so handsome...I could hear his breathing distorting if you will. It sounded shallow, and the color had drained from his face. I pondered to myself, could he be ill? I wanted so badly to care for him, my brother; I never wanted to let anything harm him! I caught a glimpse of his expression in the mirror, it was peculiar. The way he was staring at my body, I was curious, why did he look at me in that way? 

"Len" I whispered, not entirely sure why I had said his name in this way, and praying he hadn't noticed.

"Yes" He replied, his voice sounded raspy, what on Earth could be wrong with my dear brother? Still, I decided to continue with my question, he didn't tell me anything anymore, the least he could do was answer me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, speaking a little louder than I had intended. I watched his cheeks color, I'd embarrassed him. He took his time before answering, gently pushing my arm away from his waist. A stabbing pain shot through my heart quickly. Ouch, that hurt. Perhaps he really didn't like me anymore; perhaps that was what he'd been thinking about for so long. We spent so much time together; he was probably bored of me. A boy like him probably didn't want to spend all of his time with his twin sister. I raised a defensive hand to my chest, as if the movement would make the aching stop. I felt as if he'd rejected me! I thought I would cry, why was I so damn emotional lately? 

"O-oh...uh...just...u-us" he stuttered, was he avoiding the question so he didn't hurt me? He stared down at the floor, I was glad of this as I quickly wiped a tear away from my eye. No, I wouldn't let him see he'd hurt me. I wasn't entirely sure why I felt so hurt anyway, he hadn't actually said he disliked me, I'd just come to assume this. I'd become so touchy.

"I was thinking about how different we are..." He mumbled. Oh that was it, he was depressed by the fact we were changing so rapidly. I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt the same way, and I was glad we both shared the same thoughts on this. 

"Mmm, me too, I was just thinking about how much we've changed..." I trailed off. That's right, he was becoming a man, and I was becoming a woman. It's funny how different the two genders really are. I stared at him in the mirror; he had his arm lifted as he scratched his head. His arms...I loved them...I blushed, turning back to stare at him, what was I thinking? He was my brother, and I was pretty sure sisters weren't meant to find their brother's attractive! He moved again, to the large window. It was a gorgeous night, the bright Moon lit up the ground of the mansion. We were lucky to have such a beautiful home. He looked like a prince as he stood by the window, the Moon gently illuminating his form. I secretly longed for a prince. 

"Mom and Dad aren't home yet." He mentioned, breaking me from my train of thought. I could tell from his tone he wasn't actually worried by this. Our parents weren't particularly close to us. We were a rich family, and our parents often had parties and social events to attend. When we'd been younger they'd left us alone with the servants for days on end. Now we were teenagers they left us alone. We didn't need supervision anymore. We didn't mind, Len and I were very close. On a few rare occasions our parents had attempted to introduce us to these social occasions. Neither of us were interested. We were perfectly content together, and though people tried to approach us, our one word replies and lack of interest put them off. My mother kept telling me it was the only way I'd meet a suitable husband. I didn't want a husband though; all I wanted was my twin. I seemed to attract boys. On the evenings we'd attended quite a few young men had approached me. They'd walk over to me hesitantly and try their best to flirt with me. I wasn't in the least bit interested. Len would watch warily nearby as the boys tried to chat me up. Once he saw I was unamused he would move in and politely hint to them that I was not interested. Our parents had given up after that, and now we stayed home and danced, we'd danced since we were young children. Our parents would disapprove if they knew we were still up at such a late hour. I sighed, deciding it was probably time to call it a night.

"We should go to bed before they return, or else they'll get angry." I told him. I saw him nod as he glided away from the window towards me. My prince. He took my hand in his...why was it he'd grown so much, even his hands were larger than mine! We moved quickly through the dark corridors. We lived in an old mansion, and though we'd outgrown ghost stories long ago, an old house at night can still be a frightening place. When we'd been children we'd ran through these halls hand in hand, trying to escape the 'boogie man'. The memory brought a small smile to my lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

Though we were fourteen we still shared a bedroom...and a bed. As we entered our bedroom I moved swiftly to the dresser, grabbing a white nightgown from my drawer and shutting it just as quickly. Len was barely in the door as I darted for the bathroom, quickly blurting out;

"I'm going to get changed in the bathroom", I jumped in there and locked the door behind me. I sighed a sigh of relief. I hated changing in the same room as him. I was scared of him seeing my body. Our mother had scolded me a few years back for changing in the same room as him. She told me it would cause trouble for the two of us when we were older, though I wasn't sure why. Still, I pulled my dress off, staring at my body in the long mirror. I stood there for a long time just staring. It had become so different. I had a woman's hips. They were large and curved out very noticeably. I knew they were noticeable since Len kept running his hands along the curve. My legs also seemed longer and more slender, another asset I had become very shy over. I'd caught Len staring at them quite a few times, which embarrassed me a lot. As for my chest...I shuddered. I hated my chest. They'd grown a lot. I was thankful Len didn't seem to pay much attention to them. At first I'd been quite proud of them, they made me a woman, now they'd become a nuisance. They got in the way whenever I did anything! I sighed, I'd also gained weight. I hated that, I looked so fat! I hurriedly pulled the nightgown over my head, sick of my reflection.

I unlocked the bathroom door when I was finally finished, folding my arms instinctively over my soft chest, it wasn't like he stared or anything...I just felt better knowing they were covered. I watched his eyes travel up my legs as I pulled the covers back. Irritated I pulled my nightgown down over my thighs, why did they make nightgowns so short? I slid into the double bed beside him, pulling the thick cover over my body. I noticed his shirt was undone right down to his stomach. I blushed; I wasn't used to seeing a man's chest. I stared deep into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking again. I felt his warm arms around me, pulling our bodies closer. I felt safe in his arms, and lay my head against his bare chest.

"Goodnight my princess" He whispered lovingly to me. His fingers moved through my hair, combing it through. He loved my hair which was odd; it was one of the few things that was the same on both of us. Still he played with it, relaxing me, making me drowsy.

"Goodnight my knight" I breathed into his chest, falling asleep quickly as he caressed my hair. I felt his hand on my hip, pulling me away from unconsciousness. He was stroking me again. I moaned involuntarily, it felt good. I blushed, realising what I had done. I prayed he hadn't heard it, or thought that I was asleep! He pulled his hand away, to my relief, and secretly to my disappointment as well. It felt good when he touched me like that... 


	3. Chapter 3

There was a man dancing with me, as there always was. He kept telling me he loved me and kissing my head. I kept replying that I loved him too. I knew this man well; he was my prince charming, strong and handsome, and so kind. He kept telling me that when the dance stopped he'd kiss me. I'd always wanted a man to kiss me. It was supposed to feel amazing. Yet the dance would go on and on, and I became impatient, forcing him to stop. I stood on my toes so I could reach his lips; his blond hair was in the way of his face. I pouted, brushing it away. I couldn't make out what he looked like; his face was always in shadow. Then my lips brushed against his...but I didn't feel anything. No this wasn't right! It was meant to make me melt in his arms! Why wasn't his kiss making me melt? I tried again, and again and- 

I was being squeezed tightly. My eyelids fluttered as I began to wake up. It was Len; he was pulling me closer to him. I could hear voices as I started to register what was going on. Intruders? I hid on Len's chest, his heart pounding just as mine was. 

"I do wish he would button his shirt up more, he has no modesty I swear!" Our mother's voice. I relaxed a little upon realising it was them. I wondered if Len knew. I assumed not since he was so nervous. Oh, could it be because they were talking about him? That made sense. I felt sorry for Len; our mother had a tendency to be harsh on him. Especially when I was involved. I let my eyelashes tickle his chest; I wanted him to know that I was awake, that I would support him no matter what our mother said. I discreetly moved my hand to his beneath the covers, intertwining my fingers with him and squeezing his hand. He squeezed back as if to thank me.

"It's too warm; the boy isn't causing any harm dear." Our father retorted. He was ever defending Len from our harsh mother. I hated to admit it but I loved my father more than my mother. He was far more understanding of both Len and myself. Our mother was ruthless.

"He wouldn't be too warm if he had his own bed instead of sharing with his sister." I felt Len's body tense against mine as our mother said this. I gently stroked his hand, attempting to calm him down. Surely our mother knew we could still be awake! It's almost as if she enjoyed winding Len up! 

"They're twins I don't see the harm in them sharing." My father replied. I almost nodded in agreement. I didn't understand what was so wrong about Len and me being so close, we were twins, twins were meant to share a close relationship, a special bond! My grip on Len's hand loosened, our father would make sure our mother didn't split us up. 

"Look...they're getting to an age where it isn't...right for them to be sharing a bed, it would be different if they were both girls or both boys but...at some point they'll start to notice they're becoming different and become...curious...don't you think?" My mother muttered. I gasped, thankfully not loud enough for anyone to hear. I clung to Len's bare chest. I'd noticed the differences between us...did that make us sleeping together...wrong? I didn't think so; then again my mom told me I did a lot of things that were considered wrong...

"What do you think they're going to do? They're siblings! Even if they aren't the same gender I highly doubt they would do anything, that's just wrong..." I flinched, hearing the anger apparent in our father's voice, thankful of Len's comforting arms. I blushed beneath the covers, what did she expect us to be doing? Len and I did spend a lot of time alone, but we'd never even kissed. 

"It isn't like we haven't taught them about...sex...they aren't children anymore, that much is obvious!" My mother deliberately lowered her voice on the word 'sex'. I could feel myself blushing even more; I buried my face in Len's chest. Sex? Len and I had never had sex! We were brother and sister! What a repulsive thought! We'd never even kissed! Yet I remembered earlier...when I'd found him attractive...could that be the beginning? Our mother pressed on," I mean, it isn't like they have any friends they could talk about it with, they spend all of their time together, for all we know they might already have-"

"No! I've raised my son to be a gentleman, and I'll say the same for our daughter, even if they were curious they wouldn't turn to one another for the answers, if it bothered them that much they would start coming out with us to find suitable partners!" Our father's anger flared a little before he calmed down again. I started trembling, why did I feel so guilty all of a sudden? I hadn't done anything, we hadn't done anything! My only crime was loving my brother.

"You're probably right, I am overreacting but still...I feel they should start sleeping in separate beds, can we agree on that much? They're old enough now." I squeezed Len's hand tightly again, why would she even bring this up? I hated our mother! She knew exactly how to make me feel bad about myself, exactly how to make me feel guilty! What had I even done? Our father sighed in frustration, mumbling the dreaded word 'yes', in a desperate attempt to silence our mother for the night.

"We'll discuss it with them tomorrow", I could hear the fatigue in his weary voice as he spoke. I prayed that he was only saying this because he wanted to end the conversation and get to bed. I felt our father's lips against my cheek, I assumed he also kissed Len goodnight. I heard them walking away, the door closing. Then there was silence. An awkward silence...I wondered what Len was thinking...I couldn't stop thinking about what our mother had said, at some point they'll start to notice they're becoming different and become...curious. I'd noticed...I felt so guilty! But what did I have to feel guilty about? I hadn't done anything I hadn't!

"I noticed..." I broke the silence between us, though it was barely audible. I was frightened to admit this, what if he hadn't and thought I was weird? Oh I couldn't bear to lose him!

"So did I, how could we not?" He replied thoughtfully. I felt a little relieved knowing that I wasn't the only one. Even though I knew I-We, hadn't done anything wrong I moved away from the safety of Len's arms, feeling as if I were committing some taboo lying with him. Why did I feel so strange all of a sudden? It was as if something inside of me was beginning to awaken, and I was powerless against it. I stared into Len's eyes as we often did; only this time I was searching. I wanted to find something in his eyes to explain all of this to me, explain what our parents meant, explain why I was suddenly so attracted to him... 

"This could be our last night together, we should enjoy one another's company instead of reflecting on what they said, after all, we've never done anything wrong." He frowned as he said this, pulling me close to him again, he was always so protective, my wonderful brother. I was so frightened all of a sudden; the thought of sleeping alone was daunting. I'd never even considered the possibility that one day Len and I would be sleeping in separate beds. I nervously rested my head against his chest once more; worried that doing so would be like committing some crime. I could feel myself becoming more emotional, I didn't want to lose Len! I didn't even realise I was crying until Len flinched. I watched one of my tears rolling down his naked chest. Part of me wanted to do his buttons up now, I felt bad lying on him!

"Okay" It was all I could manage without breaking my voice. He was stroking my hair again, lovingly. A shiver ran up my spine as he did this, wasn't this what lovers did? I didn't move either way, it felt so nice. Before I could dwell on it too much I'd fallen asleep

Again, and I was dancing with my faceless prince... 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up long before my twin. I didn't feel like getting up without him, so I lay staring up at his sleeping face. I absent mindedly ran a hand along his strong jaw. Oh I'd noticed the differences between us alright, and I liked some of them, well the differences in him. It was true, our bodies had become completely different, and it was like we weren't even twins anymore! A small smile had graced his lips as he slept, I wondered if he was having a good dream. I wondered if he was dreaming about a girl, the way I dreamt about my prince. Actually, at the angle I was staring at him he looked just like my prince only asleep. A crazy impulse ran through my mind I wonder if he's my prince...I wonder...if it would feel good to kiss him...I even began to move towards him, a little dazed as my face got closer to his. I think I would've done it as well, but his eyelids began to flutter, he was waking up! I moved away, perplexed, why had I even tried to do that? I moved a fair distance away from him, as if this would reverse what I had tried to do. It didn't seem like he'd noticed, as he smiled drowsily down at me before speaking.

"Good morning princess" He grinned at me sleepily, pulling me into and embrace and kissing the top of my head. I suddenly felt self-conscious; I remembered what our mother had said last night. I didn't want him to touch me! I wriggled free of his grasp, a little frightened as I saw the irritated expression on his face. I'd offended him...I sat up, not wanting to meet his disapproving gaze. I blushed as the bedcovers slipped down, exposing my bare legs to him. I blushed, quickly pulling the hem of my nightgown down; I didn't want him to see my legs! I glanced up at him, seeing him looking angry frightened me, I wasn't sure why, he'd never harmed me before.

"Why do you do that?" Len asked me irritably, I could tell it bothered him but I couldn't help it! What would I say to him? I don't feel comfortable when you stare at me. Before I could form a response he continued. "It's not like you have bad legs" He frowned at me as he spoke, resting his hand on my leg. I flinched without meaning to.

"Len please don't touch my legs" I blurted out without thinking, shoving his hand away from my leg. It was clear to me that I'd offended him as he glared hatefully at me. I blinked up at him innocently, hoping to melt his anger away. It didn't work; he got up from the bed before speaking again.

"Look Rin I don't know why you're so modest lately but I would never harm you alright?" He spoke sounding hurt. He turned away from me, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. I was left alone feeling horrible. I'm so sorry Len; I wasn't trying to hurt you. I could feel my eyes beginning to sting again. No I won't cry today, not over this. It was nothing...just a little argument...I wiped quickly at my eyes; no I refused to get emotional! Feeling glum I decided to take a shower. I might as well, it would give both of us the chance to calm down. I moved slowly towards the dresser, in no hurry this morning. Picking a dress out I sauntered to the bathroom, for once not bothering to lock the door behind me, after all, I wouldn't be that long, and Len wouldn't be back up for a while if he was in a bad mood with me.

I discarded my clothes, switching the shower on and climbing in. I sighed letting the water drench me completely. I pretended it was washing my problems away. I wondered if Len thought this way when he was in the shower. I shampooed my blonde hair, flipping it back as I rinsed it, pretending my hair were long enough for me to be a princess. Len seemed to think I was a princess; it was his favourite nic-name for me. I twisted a wet strand of hair around my index finger as I pictured his handsome face smiling down at me...Are you alright my princess? I blushed as I thought of him. I was his princess, at least that's what he always said...The water cascaded down, separating me from the difficulties of life. I always felt as if I were in a completely different place in the shower, you were alone with no one to bother you or interrupt your thoughts. Then why were my thoughts turning to Len again? Why couldn't I stop thinking about him?

I stepped carefully out of the shower, standing in front of the mirror completely naked. I watched the droplets of water dripping from my wet hair, which had clumped together to resemble blonde rat tails. I ran my fingers through it, attempting to separate it out. My eyes travelled the length of the mirror, taking in my new assets. I rarely looked at my body naked; I hated seeing the thing that made Len and me so different. Yet today I had plucked up the courage to do it. I ran my hand along my hip the same way Len had the previous night, shivering a little as I did. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it made my body tingle whenever he did it. I smiled a little, at least my waist was still small, it cinched in more than it ever had before, making my hips look even larger in comparison. My chest...well...they'd certainly grown a lot. As irritational as they were, they'd begun to grow on me. They made me a woman, something I'd longed to be when I'd been a little girl. I turned to the side so I could inspect myself from another angle, not noticing a breeze had blown the door open a little too far. I jumped, hearing the sound of the bathroom door closing, turning on my heel to see Len standing before me, though he was staring down at his watch. 

"Len?" I spoke automatically, my voice unusually high with fear. He looked up casually, though his face fell as he noticed me. His cheeks flushed red as he stared at my body. My heart pounded ferociously within my chest, I was locked in here with him! I was nude, oh this was so embarrassing! I looked desperately around, snatching a small hair towel from the wrack, holding it against my chest which he was staring intently at. He could see I was naked couldn't he? So why wouldn't he leave?

"Len I'm not wearing anything! Leave!" I demanded my voice a little croaky all of a sudden. At this I had expected him to leave apologising vigorously as my Len would, yet he didn't. In fact, he did the very opposite, he took a step closer to me. My heartbeat quickened, I could hear it beating in my ears. His eyes had lost their shine as if they were glazed over with some alien emotion, his gaze travelled up and down my body, staring at everything but my face. I pulled the useless towel tighter around my body in an attempt to break his gaze, but realised this was only emphasising my body more. I blushed furiously as he lifted his arm, reaching out for me, I was horrified! I could feel warm tears blurring my vision, sitting in the corner of my eyes. I wanted him to stop this! He sounded breathless as he stretched his arm a little further towards me, I couldn't what he was doing, this wasn't my Len! 

"Len" I whimpered. I was terrified, I'd never seen him that way before, it was as if something had taken over him, like he had no control. Hearing my voice he shook his head, dropping his arm to my relief. His eyes widened a little before he looked away, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

"Next time close the door" He mumbled, a frown upon his face. He fled the bathroom, shutting the door tightly behind him. I was leant up against the mirror, not realising I'd actually backed away from him. I slid to the floor, trembling uncontrollably. I broke into tears of shame, relief and fear. He was right; if I'd closed the door he wouldn't have seen me! I clutched the thin towel to my face, hiding my face among its folds. I sobbed silently, shivering a little from the cold. I sat in there for a long time just crying. Why had he acted so strangely? The way he'd looked at my body...I knew it wasn't innocent, I just knew it was wrong. Otherwise I wouldn't feel so dirty! He'd wanted to touch me, he'd reached out in attempt, but why did he want to? I was his sister, and they way his eyes had glazed over, that wasn't they way you looked at your sibling.

I nervously stood up again, retrieving a larger towel from the rack and drying myself off. I contemplated Len's peculiar behaviour. I didn't want to believe my brother was attracted to me, I refused to believe it! If he was mom and dad would split us up for sure. Maybe...he had dreams like I did, of a beautiful girl dancing with him, and he wanted her so badly, any girl...after all he was a teenage boy, he was at an age where he was curious about girls, just as I was curious about boys. That had to be it! He'd never seen a teenage girl's body before, so he'd been...curious? I nodded to myself, not entirely convinced, but oh, I'd make myself believe it! I'd make him believe it! I finally dressed, brushing my hair through before leaving the bathroom.

He was lying down on his back on our bed, staring with a puzzled expression on his face up at the ceiling; however, noticing I had entered, he sat up quickly to look at me. My face this time. He bit his lip nervously; I could tell he was ashamed about what had happened. I felt sympathy for him, my poor twin. He hadn't meant any harm. I stared at him apprehensively before slowly walking towards him. I was still a little scared he'd attempt to touch me again, but seeing the sorrowful look on his face I sighed, moving at a quicker pace. 

"I'm so sorry...something came over me...I didn't mean to..." He stammered hopelessly, I pitied him all of a sudden. He was scared the same as me, he didn't understand what had happened either. He attempted to explain himself but the words wouldn't form properly. I held a finger to his mouth to silence him. I smiled understandingly down at him, my innocent brother.

"It's alright...I think I understand" I said carefully. I do? I stroked his hair gently as he would to me in such a situation. He tilted his head curiously at me before replying.

"You do?" He questioned, reiterating my own thoughts. I nodded, giving him the sweetest smile I could muster. Yes, I understood perfectly, for who could understand my twin better than me? I looked away, feeling uncomfortable saying what I was about to say.

"You've never seen a teenage girl naked before so...you were curious" I told him reassuringly, though not looking into his eyes. I glanced back at him to see him nodding slowly, he was smiling as if it all made perfect sense to him now. He grinned up at me proudly. He looked admirable when he smiled. He attentively took my hand in his, standing and smiling at me the same as he always did, before leading me downstairs to the kitchen. 

We stopped at the kitchen doorway, and I noticed our parents seated at the breakfast table. It was unusual for them to be home, their presence worried me. Len squeezed my hand reassuringly. I guessed they were here due to their 'hushed' conversation the previous night. Our mother looked disapprovingly up at us, noticing we were holding hands.

"What took you both so long? We're very busy you know." I could feel Len glancing at me, I looked his way, catching his eye and mutually agreeing with him, not to mention what happened in the bathroom earlier. I followed his lead, moving to the table the same time as him, sitting at the same time. I felt him squeeze my hand as we sat down together; I squeezed back letting him know we were together on this.

"Well we think it's time you both started sleeping in separate beds..." The discussion began this way, and continued with them repeating the conversation they'd had last night, except to us. They threw in all that rubbish about us 'getting to a certain age', and 'being curious'. I glanced nervously at Len when she mentioned being curious, wasn't that what had happened earlier? I spend the entire conversation psyching myself up to cry that would stop them tearing us apart! Our dad couldn't refuse me anything when I started the water works.

"Please, you can't separate us we're twins, a pair!" I started to let my voice wobble, clasping my hands to my chest in a saintly way. I could see them starting to soften up, so I let a few tears begin to slip from my eyes. I could see the beginnings of regret in their eyes; it was time to kick it up a notch.

"Please daddy, mommy, give us a chance, if we give you any reason to separate us after this then by all means do so! But please, we've done nothing wrong, and this is like a punishment! Please!" I allowed my tears to flow down my face; I felt them trickle down my chin and didn't try to stop them. Oh it was working; they were putty in my hands. Father was the first to cave, he always is, and after that it didn't take mother long either. We'd cracked them, and finally they agreed to let us stay together. Together we thanked them, leaving the kitchen hand in hand, huge smiles plastered across our faces. 


	5. Chapter 5

Spinning, spinning, around and around. Len was leading, our dance ended again. It was only 10pm, but it felt much later. Len had acted very strangely today. He'd wandered around all day as if his head were in the clouds. He'd stare off into space for long periods of time on end, supposedly day dreaming. He'd float in and out of conversations so that when you asked him a question he would snap out of his daze, asking you to repeat the question. He'd been extremely distracted, and it frightened me. All day he's walked around with his eyes in a shroud as they had been this morning when we'd had our little encounter. I'd been lying on the bed reading a book, lying flat on my stomach with my legs up so that my toes pointed in the air. Len had been in a chair on the other side of the room, supposedly also reading. Out the corner of my eye I'd noticed him staring at me, at my butt, at my legs. It made me feel very uncomfortable. I'd caught him staring at me many times today, and he could tell it was freaking me out. I'd told him I didn't want to dance tonight, but in a desperate bid to change my mind he brought out a small hammer, instructing me to hit him with it if he tried anything with me. I'd laughed when I'd seen the hammer, a hammer of all things! 

So now we were dancing again, as I'd agreed, however it didn't feel...normal. It felt like there was something new growing between us, some new emotion. When I shut my eyes I felt like I was dancing with my prince. I sighed dreamily as Len lead me around the dance floor, not aware that holding me so close was torturing him inside. I could hear him taking deep breaths above me, but it didn't worry me. I was in a daze now, yearning for him to kiss me as he had in my dream...if it was in fact him. My dream came to an end as I felt his hand slipping down from my waist. I blushed to myself, not stopping him. I felt his hand finally stop on my butt. I was blushing like crazy, yet I liked it in a strange way. We danced like this for a little while, even though I knew he shouldn't have his hand there, it made me feel good. Eventually I spoke to him, my voice sounded hollow and dreamy. 

"Len." I whispered. I felt him tense against me as I spoke his name. Why had I said it like that? Somehow I'd known he'd react to it. He stared down into my eyes; I smiled a little at his tortured expression. Was I...flirting with him? 

"Your hand's a little...low on my back" I breathed, once again making him blush. He quickly corrected his hand position, almost silently apologising to me before we continued our dance. Why was a trying to tempt him when I'd been so nervous around him all day? I wasn't certain; it could be the darkness surrounding us, the closeness of our embrace, your heart beating in time with mine. Whatever the reason I felt very attracted to him. Oh this is dangerous, I shouldn't feel this way...his breathing had become shallow again, he was sweating. I squeezed his hand, suddenly concerned.

"Are you alright Len?" I asked gently as he stared down at me. He didn't reply, and instead pulled my body closer to his. My pulse quickened as I felt the heat between us. I suddenly felt his lips against my neck, he was kissing me! My entire body tensed, not used to this feeling. It was as if some sort of urge had spread through my entire body as he kissed my neck. I allowed a small moan to escape from my lips. I realised I liked this! Even if he was my brother it felt good, no man had ever kissed me before.

"I want you" He pressed his lips against my ear, and spoke in a soft low whisper. I was suddenly frightened, this voice didn't sound like my Len's. He lifted my body from the ground, forcing me up against the chest of drawers. Whoa, this was all going way too fast! Fear took hold of me and I slapped his arms. Were they always so strong? I was frightened of hurting him, yet suddenly even more frightened of what he might do if I didn't. I admitted to myself, I had found him attractive tonight, but I didn't want this! No, we were brother and sister this was wrong! 

"Len stop it!" I gasped, staring into his face angrily. I gasped again, seeing such an unfamiliar face before me. This wasn't the Len I knew, he looked terrifying! 

"It's like you're not even you when you're like this!" I blurted out. Not even this deterred him. He pushed me even further into the chest of drawers so it hurt my back and legs. He pushed his crotch up against my thigh. Through the thin fabric of my skirt I could feel him growing. I couldn't believe it, he was actually going to have sex with me, whether I agreed to it or not! I was petrified! He was too strong! He panted as if he were already doing it, and I screamed, I screamed for him not to do it! Still he didn't listen. I started to fight harder, twisting my body away from him; I refused to let him do this to me! I knocked off whatever had been upon the chest as I squirmed, wow he was strong! I twisted around, horrified by our reflections in the mirror. His face was dark, his expression cruel. I grasped the hammer sitting nearby; thankful he'd brought it now. I can't hurt him; I just need to wake him up! I held the hammer away from me, swinging it and bringing it down upon the mirror. I heard our parent's voices, and shrieked as the glass flew towards us. Despite our parent's orders for him to release me, he swiftly lifted me from the chest, kicking it out of the way. He pulled me close to his chest, taking the impact of the falling glass behind him, shielding me completely. Despite what had almost happened I whispered to him; 

"Don't let go of me" but I could feel them trying to tug him away from me, hurling the word 'rape' at him. No! That wasn't what happened! It hadn't been rape, he hadn't done anything! Len dropped me on the floor, standing in front of me with his limbs spread out as if to shield me from their words. I climbed to my feet, resting my hands on his shoulder; he took each word from them as a physical blow.

"Just this morning we discussed this, just this morning, and we come home to find you raping your sister? You ought to be ASHAMED" Mother pierced him with her eyes, though here words did more of the damage. I saw him flinch when she said 'raping'. I frowned, he hadn't actually done anything to me, he hadn't!

"Mother please, he didn't rape me, we're still wearing clothes, he didn't rape me!" I cried, I'd defend him as best I could, I had to take some of the blame, I mean, I had tempted him. I even said this, but nothing melted them this time, they were steel. Each time I rushed to his defence they dismissed me, or told me not to cover up for him. I wasn't covering up for him; he hadn't managed to do anything except scare me a little.

"You are NOT sleeping together ANYMORE" Our father declared, seizing Len roughly by his wrist dragging him away from me. Mother held me back as I reached out for him. I screamed his name, I screamed it so loud that my voice broke and it wasn't comprehensible. I sobbed as mother lead me away from the scene, into the kitchen. She rubbed my back comfortingly, kindly making me some hot chocolate. She attempted to coax me into telling her what had happened. Between sobs I did tell her, not in quite as much detail, but I explained to her, and father when he returned, that it wasn't Len's fault.

"Look honey, if he hurt you, you mustn't cover up for him, tell us please, we won't be mad at you" Our mother smiled encouragingly at me. I'd had enough. I was exhausted, my eyes ached from crying, and I was tired of being called a liar! I slammed the empty mug down on the table, glaring at them through my blurry vision.

"Look, I'm going to make this perfectly clear, Len DID NOT rape me, yes he kissed me, but that is all, if he had raped me I would've told you ok? I can't tell you anymore because there is NOTHING more to tell!" I fumed. They gave me a sympathetic look as if I'd gone crazy. Father lay a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"You must be tired, why don't you get some sleep? Don't worry Len's in a separate locked room, and won't bother you again to night." He spoke calmly to me. I rubbed my temples, fed up of arguing; I simply nodded and let him and mother lead me to my bedroom. They tucked me into bed as if I were still a child. Hah, none of this would've happened if I were still a child. Planting loving kisses on my forehead, telling me it would be ok, even offering to change the cream bed covers back to my favourite color, yellow, the following day. I lay awake in bed long after they'd left. They'd switched the hall light off, leaving me in complete darkness. I was so frightened and cold without Len to cuddle up to. Part of me wondered if Len would've gone the whole way with me if I'd let him. Another part of me wondered if I would've enjoyed it...no, I didn't want my first time to be like that. I eventually fell asleep thinking of Len, hoping he was okay on his own... 


	6. Chapter 6

For two weeks we slept in separate beds, each night ending with a sorrowful goodnight between us as we parted for our separate rooms. I despised our parents for being so cold to Len; they acted as if Len had raped me, even though I defended him on numerous occasions. Thought the foolishly still continued to leave us alone at night, they gave me means of contacting people should things get our of hand with Len again. I refused to utilise them.

We'd still sit in what was now my bedroom, chatting happily to one another about whatever we felt like at the time. I'd sit in his lap and let him brush my hair. Every time I sat in his lap I remembered the bulge he'd had that night, and wonder why he didn't have it now, what made me less attractive now than before? One night we sat on my bed, talking about the night that had changed our lives. I refused to let Len take the blame for something he hadn't done. However it was frustrating as it seemed that our parents had brainwashed him into thinking he had committed some atrocious crime.

"Rin...I really really appreciate you sticking up for me, and your belief in me, you seem to have more faith in me than I do" He spoke sincerely to me. My poor brother, if our parents hadn't punished him enough, he certainly had. He'd beaten himself up pretty badly over the whole incident. Was he kidding? He didn't need to thank me! I truly believed he was innocent, after all perhaps if I'd fought harder to begin with. What if a part of me had wanted it? Which a small part of me did.

"Well it seems I really am the smart twin if I'm the only one who realises you wouldn't have done it" I laughed lightly, trying to make a joke out of it. At the end of the day, no harm had been done to me; I didn't see why everyone was so worked up about it! I placed my hand on his, suddenly feeling a surge of emotion run through me. I sat in the dark staring up at his handsome face. His eyes were glazed over again...only this time I could feel it as well...I felt a terrible urge run through my body. I wanted him to hold me in his strong arms and kiss me...maybe even more. He was moving in, and so was I. We were rapidly closing the gap between us, our lips only inches apart. Oh please I want this so much! My body cried, I wanted a man!

"Why didn't you fight me that night?" Len whispered, sending a shiver up my spine. What? What was he talking about? He'd pulled away from me. I blinked a few times, snapping myself out of my daze. I blushed, he'd figured it out as well, I could've fought harder! 

"I don't know", a pathetic reply. However I was saved by the sound of the grandfather clock chiming midnight. Len fled the room like someone from a fairytale; know our parents would be back any minute. I teetered at the edge of the bed. We'd almost kissed. I felt warm. I'd wanted him to kiss me. Oh why did he have to ask that question? Why hadn't he just kissed me like I longed for him to do! I slipped in to bed hearing our parents entering the house. I hoped Len had made it back to his room in time...Len...I sighed happily, knowing I'd dream of him tonight, he was my prince charming... 


	7. Chapter 7 Final

I was startled by the sound of a knock at my bedroom door the following evening. I'd been daydreaming about kissing Len again...I opened the door, smiling as I saw his charming face staring back at me. He leaned casually against the door frame, looking me up and down. This didn't bother me anymore...in fact I was flattered.

"You dressed for the occasion" He grinned charismatically at me. I tilted my head slightly, had I forgotten something? I glanced down at my frilled white dress. It wasn't exactly formal. I blushed as he lifted my hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it. I lifted my other hand nervously to my neck, perplexed by his behaviour. Was he flirting with me, or was that just wishful thinking? 

"Forgive me if I'm forgetting something but...what occasion?" I asked a little guiltily. He led me down the red carpeted staircase as if I were royalty, stopping very suddenly halfway down. I stumbled, falling into him. He put his arms around my waist to stop me from falling. It felt good having his arms around me. 

"We're going dancing!" He declared. I was sure my face lit up as he said this. Oh how I'd missed dancing! Only then I remembered why we hadn't gone dancing in so long, and my smile faded. Our parents had forbidden us from going in there again after what had happened last time, something which had devastated us since we loved dancing together so much. 

"We can't, we aren't allowed in the ballroom anymore" I said glumly, not wanting to bring his happy mood down, but feeling I had to remind him. He winked at me playfully, oh now I knew he had a plan.

"I knew that...but what mom and dad don't know...won't hurt them" He smiled at me again. He quickly peered around as if to make sure we weren't being spied on. Though we were the only ones home. I grinned mischievously, liking this plan and nodding in agreement. We sprinted down to the ballroom. I was both nervous and excited at the same time, we were breaking the rules, but that's what made it so fun! We each pushed open one of the huge doors leading into our secret haven. I gasped looking around. The chest was propped up against the wall as it had been before, a replica of the mirror perched upon it...it was if that night had never happened.

"It's as if it never happened", I spoke my thoughts aloud. I smiled joyfully around the room, as I was lead by Len to the centre. He began to lead me around, just like old times. Despite the fact we hadn't danced in two weeks we weren't at all rusty, in fact, we seemed even better than we'd been before! He twirled me around as if I were a ballerina, causing me to giggle with happiness. I felt so giddy in his arms. We were beginning to slow down as we stared deeply into one another's eyes. I'd lost all interest in the dance, and apparently so had he as we came to a standstill. He was nervous, I could tell from his red face. Why was it he'd been so eager last time, and now that I was ready he'd lost the nerve to do it! Clearly I would have to take charge myself. 

"Let's go to bed" I said seductively, not giving him the chance to answer. I grasped his wrist, leading him out of the ballroom, through the corridors through which we'd come and back upstairs to my bedroom. I glanced back at him timidly as I lead him. All I could think about was seducing him. I wondered what he was thinking now. 

Almost cautiously we entered my room. We sat on the edge of my bed as we had the night before, tonight I would get my kiss, and hopefully much more as well. I shifted a little nervously on the bed, wondering what would take place in it tonight. We leaned in closer to one another, this was it! I could feel his warm breath on my face, I could feel his lips brush mine, but then he moved away! Now was no time to be modest! Couldn't he tell I wanted him? I pouted up at him, why had he stopped?

"Good night" He suddenly said, standing up and turning to leave. My jaw dropped what? If he thought he was going to get away with rejecting me he had another thing coming! I grasped the edge of his shirt had his hand began to turn the doorknob. I yanked at it, drawing his attention. He turned back to stare at me. I felt myself becoming emotional again. Even if we didn't make love I at least wanted him to stay with me! I was tired of sleeping alone in the dark! He lifted my outstretched hand to his lips, placing another soft kiss upon it.

"Please...don't turn off the light...I don't WANT to sleep alone anymore!" I cried, he'd attempted to leave again, so I flung myself at him, throwing my arms around him, crying on to his manly chest. I beat his chest lightly with my fists, furiously, knowing it wouldn't hurt him anyway. How dare he leave me again! He stroked my hair, desperately trying to calm me.

"I'm frightened of monsters, isn't that childish princess?" he babbled at me, I didn't want to hear this! I pushed myself away from him, staring deep into his eyes, searching for that passion he'd had that night. I could see he felt guilty, but I needed him so badly.

"We can't be alone together anymore without mom and dad suspecting us of something can we?" I whimpered, unaware that I was still crying until that moment. He opened his arms again, beckoning me into them. I threw myself at him once more, hiding on his chest. It felt good being so close to him...I still had a chance; after all, we were still in my bedroom. He kissed the top of my head kindly, rubbing my back in comfort. I felt his hands slip from my back to my hips; he caressed them gently, making me shiver again. I felt hot against him. I sighed contentedly as he felt my hips. This seemed to fuel his hunger, as he began to move his hands up and down my back, feeling me up. He moaned softly as he touched me. I had him where I wanted him now. 

All of a sudden his arms left me, I feared he would leave me again, but saw him dart to my dressing table. He snatched a small object from its surface, moving swiftly to the door. Oh it's the key... He locked the bedroom door, shoving the key into his back pocket and turning back to me. I was a little frightened as he moved towards me with startling speed. I gasped as he pushed me backwards on to the bed, climbing on top of me. Surely this was it! He straddled me as a lover might, giving me no means of escape...not that I wanted to escape. I wanted this just as badly as he did! He stared at me for a long time, longing building up within me. Just take me! I pleaded silently. I yearned for him now, why wasn't he moving? He stared deep into my eyes; I was practically begging him to do it! He leaned down closer to me so that I could feel his breath on my face once more. He was staring down at my chest. I stuck it out a little in an attempt to coax him into making a move. Come on boy, while we're still young! He moved a trembling hand to the bow behind my neck. Oh, he must be nervous. He tugged at it, finally pulling the halter neck apart. When he took no further actions I moved the untied laces out of the way, almost giving him permission.

Len was sweating, it was covering his face, it was very hot. I decided to make a move instead, if I left it up to him we'd get nowhere! I pulled his tie away from his neck, throwing it to the floor, had he taken the hint yet? This spurred him into action, and he began to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. I rolled my eyes as he fumbled; I kindly took over this duty, desperate to actually do something now. I took my time, not wanting to fumble as he had, suddenly feeling pressure on my thigh. He squeezed it impatiently, a small squeal of surprise coming from my lips. 

"I told you, you had nice legs", He taunted. I panted heavily as I finished undoing his shirt. He kept stroking my thigh, and it was fuelling this passionate emotion! I lifted a hand to his cheek, caressing his face, see how he likes it. I silently mouthed the words do it, up at him, though I wanted to scream them. Please I'm begging you! I thought. He glanced sideways at the photograph of us as children beside the bed. Stop reminiscing and do it! He lifted me up to cradle me in his powerful arms; I could feel my dress slipping away from my chest.

"I don't know if I can do this" He whispered, infuriating me. I wanted it! I stroked his back, hoping to bring his passion back again. "You're sweating", he continued, of course I was sweating! I was so ready and he just wouldn't do it! 

"So are you" I moaned, desperate to bring him back to me. He held me close to him, fatigue suddenly took over me. I was lolling hopelessly in his arms. I was almost asleep when he put me back down again. He didn't leave immediately, and I forced myself to stay awake, just in case he re-considered. I felt his warmth against my face, I almost smiled, but that would've given it away. It was amazing. I felt his lips close on mine, and he kissed me! He actually kissed me! I melted in his kiss; oh it was as good as they said! I felt like I was floating on air! He pulled away, and I heard his footsteps growing quieter as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. When I was sure he was out of the room I sat up, putting a hand to my lips. Oh my goodness, that was wonderful. I thought to myself, I could almost picture Len leaning against the door, doing the same thing. I smiled evilly to myself. He'd escaped for tonight, but I promised myself, he'd have me. Until tomorrow night, my knight...


End file.
